Celestial Love
by Sgt.Fairy
Summary: Natsu and Lucy the first 2 members of team Natsu and been working together ever since Lucy joined the guild. For a long time Natsu has had a crush on Lucy, Lucy the same. They thought eventually the perfect time will come to confess but so far that hasn't happened. All of their friends relationships have grown more and more leaving Natsu and Lucy anxious for the time to come.
1. Chapter 1

_Natsu and Lucy just finished a mission and are coming back to the guild; however they bump into Gray and Juvia. Gray notices, Natsu, and Lucy are holding hands without noticing it. Juvia longs for Gray to do the same…But Gray decides to have some fun with Natsu and Lucy._

 **Lucy and Juvia's POV**

"Hey flame-brain have enough grip to your hand?" chuckled Gray-punching Natsu in the gut.

"Huh?" Natsu gulped. He instantly dropped his hand and looked away. I quickly hide my hand in my pockets. We were holding hands! A thrill went down my spine. Wait…why am I excited! WE ARE NOT EVEN IN A REALTIONSHIP!

Gray laughed and ended with a sigh. "Honestly you two. Just confess already."

Juvia chocked. _"Oh the day when Gray-Sama takes my hand and says those wonderful words, "Juvia, will you marry me?"_ _JUVIE!"_

There was a long pause, which made me very anxious. What was Natsu going to say? WILL GRAY JUST LEAVE US ALONE!

"Why are you with Juvia?" Asked Natsu. Gray bit his lip. "I did not intend for her to come. Erza insisted on it though." Gray sighed. I sometimes wish I could find out what he is thinking.

" _Gray-sama! Now is the time for you to confess your love for Juvia!"_

"We've just finished a mission-*grunts*" Gray definitely looked uncomfortable. _"GRAY-SAMA! YOU DID NOT CONFESS! Ah! Juvia is frustrated."_

No one was speaking and no one was twitching. Awkward silence is the worst! I quickly grabbed Natsu arm.

"Better be going back to the guild and all! Eh heh…*blushes bright red*"

"Right behind ya Luce!" called Natsu being dragged from behind.

 _ ***Natsu and Lucy left the area***_

" _Juvia must say something! Gray-sama…I don't want to disappoint you! Juvia will think of something."_

"Gray-sama will you stay the night at my place tonight!"

"Eww no! I'm not into those things!" ***runs off***

" _JUVIE!"_

 **Me: Helloooo everyone! The first chapter of Celestial Love! I'm hoping to actually have Jerza and Gale already married or in a relationship in future chapters! Thanks to all who read this! :3 Much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mirajane's POV**

"Natsu! Lucy! Back so soon?" I called from the bar. Natsu had a goofy expression on his face. Lucy was tightly gripping Natsu's arm. Those two…the cutest thing, honestly.

"Y-yea…*clears throat* I'm Starving!" piped Natsu patting his stomach. Luckily I finished preparing stew…according to most members of the guild my stew is amazing. Natsu and Lucy have been acting strange lately. Ever since Levy and Erza got engaged Lucy's been anxious. I've never seen her work so hard on her jobs lately. It maybe that… oh no…not that.

*hands Natsu a bowl of stew* "So…what was the reward?"

"*coughs* o-onsen…" replied Natsu dropping his spoon. Lucy was already out of the room. Still I wondered what happened at the onsen.

 **(Me: I totally don't wanna know (if you know what I mean… :P)**

 **Levy's POV**

"Hey Lu-chan!"

"Oh…hi levy." Lucy went over to hug me but she seemed a little weird.

"Lu-chan…Something the matter?"

"*blushes bright red* Oh…nothing…*silently giggles*"

"Mkay…well how'd the job go?"

"Great actually. I think Natsu overdid it again though…"

"What happened?"

"Lets just say…there isn't a bridge in the village anymore…or a village at all."

"Natsu destroyed the whole village!?" Yea that is totally Natsu. I guess Dragon Slayers always overdo it. Gajeel does the same… I wonder if he does that to impress me…

"What was the reward?"

"…."

"Lu-chan? What-was-the-reward?"

"Onsen…"

"Oh that's nice. Nothings better than a nice reward in the onsen!"

"Well you know how I said he destroyed the village?"

"Yea…" 

"He destroyed the onsen changing room…and the onsen it self…"

*closes eyes* _Natsu…Lucy….MIXED ONSEN_

"Lu-chan! *slaps Lucy's arm*"

"*curious what I was thinking* Nani?"

"What else happened? What's making Natsu act weird?"

"*blushes* He saw me…n-naked."

 **Me: OML :O**

Wow…and I thought Gajeel and I were close. I wonder how come Natsu and Lucy aren't in a relationship… Maybe we can help…


	3. The End?

**Hi everyone. So I know this is like the 3** **rd** **chapter but I'm considering to end it or just postpone the next chapter basically for bad planning. But I will have a totally new story based on Nalu again. I haven't thought of names but I have a huge plan and Idea for it. Sorry for the inconvenience! Hopefully the new story will be up by today or tomorrow!**

 **Natsu: HEY YOU DIDN'T SEE MY POV!**

 **Lucy: Natsu! Your being too harsh on her! Even I get writers block.**

 **Natsu: Fine…your right…**

 **Juvia: We didn't our love scene! Gray-sama! *wails***

 **Gray: Eww! No… thanks Sgt for NOT doing that part… but still what story are you making about everyone?  
Me: I'm considering a High School story. BUT ITS GONNA BE DIFFERENT AND REALLY COOL I PROMISE/SWEAR! Will everyone cooperate? **

**Loke: Only if Lucy is my lover. *glitters***

 **Me: Ugh…nvm.**


End file.
